This is your pilot speaking
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Lucy boarded the aircraft grudgingly. It was not the airline NOR the aircraft's fault. No. It won all awards under the sun for any envious airlines globally. No. It was the unshakable pilot that seems to always make sure that he'd make her life miserable in public without knowing how it made her feel. This is exactly why she never travels with the Dragneel Airline. Modern AU Crack


**Hi all**

**AND ANOTHER ONE SHOT!**

**Let me tell you this. This happened to me on my way back and you know what, I'm starting to dig these real-life occurences. Keep em coming, Karma - because I know damn well I deserve them. I'm pretty sure that it was just my luck that I've got moved to this specific seat. But of course, some parts has been altered to suit the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't be serious." Lucy groaned as she checked her ticket once more and boarded the aircraft back to Magnolia. It had been just a little over eight years since she left and after all that time studying her life away and finally becoming the inheritor to all the Hearftilia Estate and business stocks, her usual routine had tripled since the business launched another success into the year.

Her seat had been moved so many times and she was starting to lose her mind. In this case, she was moved towards the first seat at the front, closest to the pilot cabins. Which wasn't too much of a deal but it meant that she was having another business premium deluxe. It always happened. And without a doubt, her name was called to the front for priority boarding.

The woman who attended the desk at the front greeted the blonde cheerfully.

"Miss Heartfilia." The blonde smiled warmly back.

"Please, just call me Lucy." She slipped her passport out of her bag and her ticket with the updated seat arrangement. The attendant smiled a bit too pleasantly as she scanned the passport and stamped the ticket. Offering a kind thanks to the blonde, the woman signalled the for another airline representative to whisk the blonde girl to her seat.

"Thank you for flying with us, Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

The spacious space for her seat was almost too good to be true. It almost felt like she was flying by herself and no one would interrupt such a pieceful trip. Nevertheless, her bag was stowed in the space below her seat and she settled in the cool creamy leather couch. Placed her feet up on the waiting foot stool and leaned back with a tired sigh.

God she needed this.

There was nothing wrong about this specific airline. In fact, it topped the charts with many more others and have been for the past 149 years and counting. Taking home awards for the best service, best comfort and value offered with it's airline and not forgetting, the best pilots. Somehow, Lucy didn't even know how that was even such an award to begin with.

The sound of passengers also boarding the flight didn't seem to faze the Heartfilia heiress one bit. Her body was slowly succumbing to her chair and the thought of sleeping seemed very likely. Especially with her time showing a steady hand of five in the early evening.

Half an hour had passed and finally, everyone was seated and the aircraft was about to take off. With the assistance of the flight attendants, the blonde made sure her belt was secure around her waist before awaiting for the aircraft to move to the runway.

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed off and she checked the device almost immediately. Viewing her previous message with a tiny hint of red dusting her cheeks.

Her: **I'm boarding my flight now. I'll see you soon.**

Him: **I hope you liked my gift. There will be more coming along the way.**

Lucy smiled smugly. The nerve of him to tease her in such a manner. She quickly typed back. Nails tapping the screen.

Her: **Just be sure not to kill us, idiot.**

After pressing the send icon, she slipped her device into flight mode and placed the phone inside her bag. Listening to the roaring engines as the loud aircraft powered strongly for takeoff. Lucy kept the smile on her face. One of the flight attendants noticed this and smiled back at the blonde who nodded in acknowledgement. A fleeting feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

After take-off and breezing into the skies, of course with slight turbulence, the blonde continued to smile as the staff of the airline had passed word to each other of the blonde who sat in the first seat of the aircraft. Beginning with complimentary drinks, a kind woman briskly paced to the Heartfilia heiress and offered the drinks menu.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy noted the way the woman was slightly intimidated. A ghost smile was plastered on her face.

"No worries. Is there something wrong?" The question seemed to switch their roles. The blonde watched as the attendant shuffled almost nervously on her two feet.

"The airline staff and I couldn't help but wonder why you were smiling. It was just so amazing with such a dazzling smile that had lifted the mood. I even passed this phenomenon to the pilot cabin and they laughed." The flight attendant said, as Lucy pointed towards the red wine bottle that stood proudly amongst the other array of beverages.

"It's nothing really. I just happen to like this specific aircraft." The girl opposite of the blonde smiled warmly.

"Thank goodness. I apologize once more for interrupting your flight experience. Please enjoy the rest-"

The microphone cracked and it had brought the attention of the passengers inside the aircraft. Lucy looked at the flight attendant who just smiled and continued to move on to the next passengers behind Lucy.

_"Good early evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome aboard this Dragneel flight DX777 to Magnolia. As of current, our time is on schedule and we should reach our destination in three hours and fifteen minutes. Please be advised that if there are any questions, the air attendants will tend to your inquiries. In addition to that, our destination forecasted weather is sunny with a chance of clouds. Those who will be using their devices, WiFi is available on this aircraft - please take note to switch all devices to flight mode. For the time being, please enjoy the rest of your flight journey on this aircraft."_

The microphone creaked again, a silent annotation to the ending remarks from the pilot cabin.

Two hours had passed and Lucy took a relaxed sip from a cup of tea that she had requested with her meal. After spending a solid few minutes reading through her online books and checking frequently with the business emails, she had pushed her devices back into her bag and leant back into the leather. Enjoying the way her back seemed to fall upon clouds.

"All done here, miss?" A petite voice snapped the blonde from her thoughts and immediately, the blonde blushed with embarrassment of how ridiculous she must've looked. The tray of food lying on her make-shift tray and her empty glass of orange juice. Reaching forward, the blonde nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. It was lovely." The blonde smiled until a snapping sound of unlocking doors sounded from where she sat. The cabin door to the pilot room opened and suddenly, the air felt heavy with heat. The pilot suddenly locked eyes and a bright grin was suddenly plastered on his face. The air attendant took note of how Lucy's face suddenly turned a bit sour.

"Ma'am-?" The attendant began but was suddenly caught off guard as the pilot pushed his way through to where the blonde was seating.

"Luce!" The blonde sighed. This was the very reason why she dreaded this seat specifically. The air attendant looked at the two who obviously shared a past.

"Natsu... that wasn't necessary." The flight attendant blinked. Did this two know each other?

"You know who this is?" She opened her mouth and suddenly regretted this. Both had turned to her and looked as if she had gone mad. Whatever the case it was. The pilot took his cap off and tucked underneath the crook of his arm. Muscles bulging and rolling underneath his uniform. He dashed a loud smile before walking towards the airline announcement code box just a few steps on his right. Lucy felt her breath hitch as she fumbled with her seat belt that suddenly wasn't working.

"Don't you dare-!"

"Pilot...?"

The microphone creaked once again, interrupting the passengers with their food and entertainment.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. I apologize for the intrusion of your flight experience but something amazing has been brought to my attention."_

Suddenly, another crackling sounded over the microphone.

**_"Apologies everyone, this is your co-pilot speaking to your nutcase of a pilot who escaped his duties. Natsu. I know damn well toilet breaks doesn't extend over five minutes and the passengers will sue if you announced what the unspeakable hell got your attention in there. Get your ass back in the cockpit."_**

There was a sound of laughter ringing in the aircraft and Lucy blushed as the pilot switched his announcement louder,

_"Ah. Sorry about that. Gray is just being an icy princess because he wanted to hold my hand to the bathroom. No worries everyone. This aircraft is in... icy hands."_

**_"I do not! You pathetic pink-haired pyro no brain captain._****_"_**

_"And that's why I'm captain you second to everything popsicle looking stripper."_

**_"And that's why I'm your co-captain because you stuff everything up all the time. You're the only pilot with a co-pilot in the organization."_**

The bickering continued loudly on the aircraft whilst the passengers were wheezing and cackling at the exchange of fiery statements from the very same people who were supposed to be flying the aircraft. Yet here they were, bickering like small children just literally five feet from each other. Lucy groaned as the flight attendant smiling.

"You must be very close to Captain Natsu. He's usually conservative and quiet. It's very rare when he argues with his co-pilot - but it's usually only in the cockpit." Lucy almost rolled her eyes at the description the woman offered. Oh how wrong this poor soul was truly. Natsu was anything but quiet and conservative.

"I just happen to know him very well." A nervous laughter escaped her throat.

"Is that so?"

"He's my fiance." The blonde replied with an unsure laugh. Eyes never leaving the male who was ranting on the system of the aircraft.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." The attendant excused herself away.

Lucy looked at her bickering pink-haired fiance. Choosing to leave him be at the moment, she'll strangle him once they step foot out of the airport. From demanding her itinerary, to changing her seat and luggage privileges and forcing her to sit in the upper business class right before the pilot cabin.

This was why she never fly with the Dragneel airline.

God knows how extreme Natsu would be whenever she flies with his airline.

* * *

**I know this is not the ending that I would've liked but I don't know how to end it. Lol. If anyone would like to shoot any ideas, I'll quickly update the story and include your help in the comments.**

**Kindest regards,**

**B7K**


End file.
